One year on FF!
by Emerald the Warrior Princess
Summary: I'm celebrating my one year of being on FanFiction (which isn't officially one year till the 31st) by posting a random one-shot involving the Padawans, Voldemort, the Avengers, Mary-Sue and much more! Rated T because I said. MAJOR DISCLAIMER.


I stood on stage with a giant screen behind me. "Hey! I'm Emerald.H-" crickets start to chirp. "-And I got bored and decided to write a FanFic to celebrate my being on for a complete one year, which is on the 31st of August!" People start to applause. Well, at least they care. "But because I didn't know which catagory to put it in," I continued. "So it's going to be like a... 5-way-crossover. And it's mostly focused on the padawans, so the main catagory is SWTCW."

Crossover with:  
_Warriors _**(Rusty/Firepaw/Fireheart/Firestar has a guest appearance)**  
_Harry Potter _**(Voldy and Sna- *gets knocked out*)**  
_Mediator _**(Meg Cabot owns Mediator, not me)**  
_Avengers _**(*wolf whistles at Captain America*)**

I do not own SWTCW, Warriors, HP, Mediator, or Avengers. But for the FP characters (and FF OCs) plus FP stories mentioned in here: **© Silly Mimi\Emerald.H**. You may read now.

* * *

Leith stared wide-eyed at his computer (Holonet?) screen. He had just stumbled across a website called "FanFiction" and so far, Leith was scared. How did they know about the strawberry incident involving Dodge?! And who the f*** is Voldemort?!  
Well, to answer the last question, Voldemort burst through the door. "AVEDRA KA-"  
"D'oh, shut up you flat-nosed, pasty freak." Leith snapped.

Voldemort: **D'X**

Then Voldy ran out Leith's room sobbing uncontrollably. Leith turned his attention back to FFN. Not knowing that the other padawans- and jedis- just discovered FanFiction as well as FictionPress and Wattpad. **(A\N I'm not actually on Wattpad, but I do read stories on there occasionally.)**

**(In the Library)**

_Sexy Sally laughed maniacally. Fans had their hands tied and pink glitter duck tape on their mouths. 1D stood before Sexy Sally, shivering. "What do you want with us?!" Harry Styles cried.  
"I WANT TO- HAHAHAA- HAVE AS MANY FANS AS YOU!" 1D gasped when Sexy Sally replied.  
"You evil witch! They're our fans! Get your own, loser!" _

Ahsoka just stared at her screen as she read "Anti-1D" by this Silly Mimi person. This author was a complete raging, _weirdo_. So she left FP and decided to find other "story writing websites". FanFiction was at the very top.

**(10 minutes later)**

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ahsoka screeched as she read an "Anisoka" story. (Sorry Anisoka fans) It was very traumatizing. And how the force did they know about Bonteri?! "Olivia, meet me in the library and bring the others!" Ahsoka snapped into her comm.

**(Another 10 minutes later)**

Ahsoka glared at her fellow padawans. Drake was the only one who fidgeted under her "Death Glare".  
"So," Ahsoka began as she paced and continued to glare. "Does anyone here know about THIS!" At 'this' she pointed to the computer screen. "Oh, that's known as FanFiction dot Net. Or FFN for short." Felix replied. "I just love Suze and Jesse pairings!" All the padawans gave him strange looks. "I mean, uh, I like Meg's books." Still giving him strange looks.  
"Er, Felix." Zasha said. "Meg Cabot's books are for _girls_."  
"I know." He muttered. "But Claire just left it lying around and I couldn't resist."  
"_Riiiiight_." The padawans chorused. "Back to this FanFiction problem." Lilly said. "FanFiction is where people can write about their fave books, shows, et cetera.  
"There's also another website called FictionPress or FP for short. People can write their own stories there. And Wattpad is for both."

Padawans (minus Drake): ***Blinks and stares stupidly***

Drake: ***dancing like an escaped Asylum dude* **I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! YOU LIKE TO MOVE MOVE I-

Raven: Drake, shut up.

Drake: **:(**

Emelia was about to blurt something stupid, when the Avengers appeared. "Uh, has anyone seen a Mary-Sue around here?" Iron Man\Tony Stark asked. "No." The padawans replied.  
"See? I told you so." Hawkeye\Clint Barton snapped. "Hulk, smash Tony." He said to the giant green beast.  
_This is so awkward_. Ahsoka, Claire, Dawn, Drake, Dodge, Em, Felix, Finn, Jason, Jynx, Leith, Lilly, Raven, Olivia, O-mer and Zasha all thought as Hulk tried to rip Tony's head off his body. Just then, a flawless, gorgous girl burst through the wall and shot Hulk. "IT'S MARY-SUE!" Tony\Iron Man screeched like a little girl. "AAAAATTAAAAACK!" It wasn't very pretty- except for Mary-Sue- from there.  
"I'm officially traumatized. _Again_." Dodge muttered after the Avengers left and Mary-Sue died. Thank goodness! Mary-Sue dying, I mean. "Now back to the FF\FP\Wattpad problem, again."  
"Right." Claire said. "What are we going to do about it anyways?" It was silent for what felt like forever. Then Finn asked, "Why don't we just write a story about THEM?"  
"That's _genius!_" Ahsoka exclaimed. Drake raised his hands before they started a FF account. "Has it ever occured to that this is a fanfic?"

Padawans: **(O_O) **Great gundark crap.

Just then Rusty/Firepaw/Fireheart/Firestar sat to the padawans. "This is a mouse-brained website."

**THE END!**

* * *

**(A\N Ta-da! No flames, thank you. Very dangerous to have fire around gas XD)**


End file.
